The Warning
by Uchiha B
Summary: It would seem that Yuna D. Kaito was not as strong as he thought he was. At least, not if a mere high school girl can get him to submit like this, IY/CCS:Clear Card one-shot


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Takes place right after CCS: Clear Card ep 22

* * *

' _What...?'_

Purple eyes widened at the feel of the unfamiliar presence currently within the mansion he and his ward were presently living in before narrowing slightly.

"Momo, I want you to watch over Akiho-san," Yuna D. Kaito asked, placing the unconscious girl on her bed as the floating white rabbit seemed to frown deeply, "It seems an intruder managed to break in while we were away dealing with the confrontation between Akiho-san and Sakura-san."

"Through your barriers?" Momo gently sat upon on the bed Akiho was lying on, "Is that even possible?" She asked with doubt.

"It would seem so," Yuna glanced towards the direction of the library, where he could sense the presence was immobile, as if waiting for him to come, "Please, just stay here." He watched as Momo nodded and gave one last glance towards the sleeping Akiho before making his move.

It only took a second to reach the library and his face quickly became impassive and his body tensed when it became apparent that a woman – no, a teenage girl (wearing a blue high school uniform at that) – was casually leaning against one of the large bookcases.

"Who are you?" He asked coolly as his hand tightened around his pocket watch, which was hidden from the girl's sight, "And why have you broken into this residence?"

The girl finally flicked her impressively blue eyes open at the sound of his voice and tilted her head so she was eyeing him in what seemed like an almost irritated manner, "Are you really asking me such foolish questions?"

Yuna narrowed his eyes further, finally noticing that she had a sword attached to her side, held in place by a brown belt that he supposed also could be considered fashionable, "I would not be asking if I did not know your reason."

The girl sighed with annoyance, "I have come here to give you a little warning," She said, rubbing her fingers along her sheathed sword, "Please stop your manipulation of time from here on out or you will face the consequences." She stated almost dully, "It can be felt all the way from Tokyo."

The Magician was taken back, but quickly pushed it back and swiftly brought out his pocket watch in order to turn back time to before this encounter, _'Though it will be the second time this night.'_ He thought grimly.

"Don't bother," The girl stated, watching his actions, "I am not affected by time changes in any way – whether it be stopping time or turning it back," She smiled at the look of surprise on his face, "So, if you want, go ahead. I will simply cut you down here and now."

"Who are you?" Yuna asked, trying to buy time to come up with another idea, _'Erase the girl's memories perhaps with magic?'_

But if powerful time magic could not affect her, would that even do anything?

"Higurashi Kagome," The girl shrugged, "A Miko sent here on the behalf of the Youkai Ruler of Japan – Taisho Sesshoumaru. You may be a powerful Magician, but you are still just a human. And even if you did use your time magic to go against us, I can just enchant any old item and give them to my Youkai friends to bypass through said time magic."

' _Youkai?'_ Yuna thought, clenching his fists, _'She is right, I would not stand a chance against them if she can bypass my time magic,'_ He closed his eyes, bowing his head slightly, "I... understand." He said, knowing he would have to totally re-think his plans on activating that forbidden magical relic.

At least in a way that would no longer hold this Youkai group's attention.

"Oh, really?" Kagome raised a brow, "Onii-san warned me you would say something like that," She muttered to herself, crossing her arms and now looking more like the teenage girl she was and less like the deadly warrior he knew her to be, "I'll probably even have to transfer to Tomoeda High just to keep watch over you!"

' _Perhaps my luck is running out?'_ Yuna thought with a sigh at the thought of the girl watching his every move from here on out.

"Now then," Kagome stood up from her casual position, taking out an ofuda from her skirt pocket, "Try to be a good boy until my transfer, otherwise your punishment will be much more severe than just a warning, okay?" With that, her ofuda glowed and she was gone within a swirl of leaves much like a Kitsune.

' _Things have just gotten a lot more difficult,'_ Yuna thought, turning around after he could no longer sense Kagome's presence as he headed back up to Akiho's room, _'A lot, lot more difficult.'_

Ah, maybe karma was finally catching up to him?


End file.
